Löwen
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = Leo Taymor Don Anker Pierce Higgins Don Nidaria Clement Jess Reilly Hedig Albert Bowden Maggie Bowden Todd Bowden Rachel Wood Grossante |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |volume1 = X |volume2 = X |warlock = X |novels = X |icy = X |choppy = X |killy = X }} A Löwen (LOH-win; Ger. Löwe "lion") is a lion-like Wesen that first appeared in . History The Löwen were once kings of a jungle area somewhere in Africa, but were captured and forced to fight in the gladiatorial arena by the ancient Romans. Following their capture, the Löwen at some point began the Löwen Games, where they forced other Wesen to fight to the death; in the modern day, however, this is rare. Characteristics Upon woge, Löwen undergo a fairly significant change. Some male Löwen grow long hanging hair when they woge, while other males grow large bushy manes. Female Löwen have much less hair when they woge and slightly less pronounced features, though some females, such as Maggie Bowden, have facial hair in their woged state. Löwen are incredibly strong and much faster than humans. They are able to overpower and kill humans, casually shattering their bodies apart, and on at least one occasion, Löwen have been able to hold out in a fight with a Grimm. Löwen physical prowess is renowned, so much that when trying to physically enhance her son, Dr. Higgins, a Genio Innocuo, chose Löwen DNA to do so. One Löwen was easily able to hold a Blutbad (however he never got a chance to woge and wasn't at full strength), although in another case, a female Löwen was able to physically overthrow and dominate Monroe as well, while a few of them were even able to overpower a Skalenzahne (though notably, they used lassos). Löwen are capable of lion-like jumps and able to move with incredible stealth, allowing them to sneak up on their victims, much like how actual lions hunt. They are also incredibly durable creatures, able to withstand incredible force, such as being repeatedly punched in the head by a Grimm or thrown across the room, and recover a few moments later. Löwen have razor sharp claws and teeth. Like actual lions, they generally kill their victims by biting their necks or slashing their throats. They also have a highly developed sense of smell, this is seen by how a Löwen was able to track down Dimitri Skontos when he escaped, and follow him several miles to find him. Behavior Löwen are naturally aggressive, competitive, and violent, and they are also known for having a horrible temper. Despite this, they are still capable of peacefully living amongst humans and having normal lives. Löwen who do still hold the Games also take the gladiator philosophy seriously for themselves and don't mind dying in combat. According to Monroe, not all Löwen are into the Löwen Games, but all are furious and vicious. In addition, they seem to like to capture and exploit other Wesen, as one was a ringmaster for a Wesen carnival. Löwen are highly carnivorous; according to Monroe, "They will rip off your face, then eat it." This implies some Löwen actually eat humans, though this is considered to be something of the past by more reformed Löwen who only hunt small animals. Most Löwen do not appear to fear Grimms, as multiple Löwen have shown nothing more than surprise upon realizing Nick is one, to the point of even challenging him. This also seems to apply to the other Wesen species, just as two Löwens saw Monroe become Blutbad in front of them, and they were ready to face him without a sight of worry. Löwen, particularly males, are natural leaders rather than followers, and this is often observed in their line of work, whether it be corrupt or honorable. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Category:Pantherine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Italy Category:Wesen in Austria Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in the United Kingdom Category:Wesen in Africa